The Lost Spark
by Becca Hart
Summary: Smokescreen never thought that a simple rescue mission could take him on the adventure of a lifetime.


I based Beta's armor off of (Tron Legacy) Quorra's Armor.

Have fun reading!

- Becca Hart

* * *

_You walk through a long hallway and you enter a familiar looking room. The room is round and it has giant windows for walls and the polished, metallic floor is cold beneath your feet. _

_You see a slightly raised platform with a computer console attached to it in the corner of the room. _

_You approach the console and you gaze up to an Auto Bot with his back toward you and your eyes widen when you see the Auto Bot move his large digits over the console.  
_

_An image of a protoform with white optics suddenly appears on the screen. _

_He lowers his helm sadly and turns around to face you.  
_

_The Auto Bot has silver armor, piercing blue optics and metallic beard that reaches the middle of his chassis._

_You recognize him as Alpha Trion._

_"Oh. I did not hear you enter. I apologize. My mind was...else were. I suppose you here because you want to hear about the protoform?"  
_

_You nod your head and Alpha Trion picks you up with his large servo and lowers you on the computer console. _

_"You see, Beta, the protoform on the screen, is Cybertrion's last hope for survival. But I am afraid that she has been in an accident. One that has made her lose her memory and made her unaware of her destiny."_

_Alpha Trion snaps his large digits and you are suddenly engulfed in a black shadow.  
_

_You can no longer see anything but Alpha Trion's piercing blue optics. _

_You hear Alpha Trion's __comforting voice and you feel his large digit on your shoulder.  
_

_"Do not be afraid. I will show you her story, but be warned. What you are about to see may not be pleasing to your eyes."_

_Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of you and you find yourself in front of the computer console again.  
_

_Alpha Trion presses a button on the console and you see images flash before your eyes._

* * *

_Smokescreen heard an injured yell in the distance and noticed that a protoform was trapped underneath some Cybertron ruins._

_Her armor was black and she had illuminating white lights framing her small and thin body.  
_

_The protoform flinched in fear when the mech approached__ her._

_Smokscreen dropped to his knee beside the small protoform to __make himself appear less intimidating._

_"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The protoform looked at Smokescreen and she felt her energon __heat up in her faceplate._

_Smokescreen __started to reach a servo out to her but she flinched and __moved away from him in fear._

_He vented in frustration._

_"Look. I'm not going to hurt you. Just grab my servo so I __can pull you out."_

_The protoform started to reach up to ____Smokescreen_'s servo, but she felt a sudden stinging pain in her side.

_"I can't-"_

_Smokescreen felt his spark sink when he heard the protoform whimper __in pain._

_Frag! She's hurt!_

_"I'm going to get you out another way."_

_The protoform's white optics widened in surprise when she saw __Smokescreen start to lift the ruins off of her body._

_Smokescreen felt his joints starting to crack under the __sheer weight of the ruins._

_"Come on! I can't hold these ruins for long!"_

_The protoform started to crawl out but the ruins shifted under __their own weight._

_Smokescreen's optics widened in horror when he saw the ruins start to come down on top of them._

_Frag! This was going to hurt!  
_

* * *

_The protoform rubbed her helm and groaned._

_"You alright?"_

_She jumped at the sudden voice in her audio receptor and looked up towards the voice._

_The protoform's optics widened in surprise when she saw Smokescreen holding up a massive ruined roof with his servos._

_She felt her energon heat up and opened to her lip components to speak but all came out was a small squeak._

_Smokescreen chuckled to himself but he started to buckle under the sheer weight of the ruins on top of him._

_"Frag! I can't hold these ruins up for long! There has to be way out of here!"_

_The protoform looked up at Smokescreen and looked up at the ruins._

_She clutched her side with her small servo and staggered a little as she got to her peds._

_"Tell me what I can do to to help."_

_Smokescreen's light blue optics blinked down to the protoform._

_"What! Your hurt and-"_

_The protoform covered Smokescreen's faceplate with her small servo._

_"I know that I'm hurt but I still want to help."_

_Smokescreen blinked his optics in surprise when he saw the determination in her white optics._

_He looked up at the ruins in his servos and vented in frustration. _

_"Alright. Do you think you can transform and-"_

_The protoform lowered her helm sadly and clinched her small servos tightly into fists._

_"I can't-"_

_Smokescreen rolled his optics and groaned in frustration._

_"Look. I know it's crowded down here but-"_

_He stopped when he saw the protoform tremble uncontrollably in front of him.  
_

_The protoform wrapped her arm servos around her chassis to comfort herself. _

_"A 'Con named ____Airachnid._...ripped out my T-Cog."

_Smokescreen felt his spark sink and he clenched his jaw._

_He knew that 'Cons were brutal, but ripping out a T-Cog.  
_

_"Just stick close to me and I'll take care of that 'Con. Alright?"_

_The protoform gave a slight nod and she felt her faceplate start to feel hot.  
_

_Smokescreen chuckled to himself but he started to buckle under the weight of the ruins again._

_"So, you got any idea how we're going to get out of here?"_

_The protoform looked up at the ruins and she snapped her small digits.  
_

_"I can dig us out."_

_Smokescreen looked up at the ruins above him then back down to the protoform.  
_

_"Alright. Do you think your strong enough to do it?"  
_

_The protoform shrugged her shoulder plating. _

_"I can try, but how am I going to reach the-"_

_She let out a small squeak when Smokescreen lifted her small frame and put her on his shoulder plating. _

_"Hey! A little warning next time, Bolt Brain!"_

_Smokescreen shook his helm and vented in frustration._

_"Look. My name's Smokescreen. Now do you think you can start digging before we get crushed!"  
_

_The protoform vented in frustration and stomped her small heel on his shoulder plating. _

_Smokescreen flinched in pain and glared up at the protoform.  
_

_"OW! What was that for!"_

_"You were being rude! Now would you please be quiet so I can dig us out!"  
_

_Smokescreen grumbled to himself as the protoform started to dig the two of them out of the ruins._

_This was going to be a long day!  
_


End file.
